Ilasti Bafia
Ilasti is a female half-elf of Byra blood with long reddish brown hair, styled in dreadlocks. Playful almond-shaped stormy gray eyes with deep shadows lurking in their depths complement her pert nose and inviting lips. Distinguished by bent ears and an appealing face, she appears to be in her early twenties. She is very short with a lithe figure and a lightly freckled complexion. Currently She is in Kaezar and is a member of the Peregorne Mechanist Society. She is also in the process of setting up a rum-making venture. Back Story Raine 16, AoD 645. I decided to get a diary and start recording my adventures on land. Up until two months ago I lived on the Laughing Leta, the ship I was raised on by my uncle Ilster. My parents died when I was very young and my uncle, a sailor raised me. I don't know exactly what happened to my parents. I know my daddy was my uncle's twin and they both had red hair. I know that my mother was a Daun. My uncle only ever called her 'Your Father's Woman'. The story of how he ended up with me changed depending on what he drank. The only thing that never changed was the part about my ears being bent because I was hidden in a basket and having incredible luck because I was kissed by Leta at birth. I loved being on the ship while I was growing up. I made the crow's nest my personal hideout. I loved being up high. Of course my uncle said I was always a climber. He was never able to keep me out of the riggings. The Captain noticed that I was good at talking to people. He also noticed I had my uncle's ability to drink. One night when I was about fourteen he took me ashore with the men. I was pretty excited since I was never allowed off the ship. We went to some tavern and the Captain bought me a tankard of rum. I talked to almost everybody there. I had such a good time, I never noticed the Captain and his men watching me and talking in hushed tones. After a few hours we returned to the ship and the Captain called me and uncle Ilster into his cabin. He said everyone on board had a job and it was time I started pulling my weight. We hadn't been getting a lot of work lately and the Captain had an idea. He asked me about things the people in the tavern had been telling me. I really didn't pay attention at the time but it seemed even strangers had a way of opening up to me. From now on it was going to be my job to find out things for the Captain. I wasn't really sure how I felt about this at first. I mean it seemed kind of underhanded and wrong somehow but uncle Ilstar agreed with the captain. He told me that when times were hard people had to step up and do ugly things sometimes. So I did it. I was actually good at it and pretty soon I stopped feeling guilty about it all. We were making more money than any of us had ever had before. My uncle kept my share but he paid for anything I wanted so I didn't really think much of it. Things went pretty well for the next few years. We had everything we wanted and roamed everywhere the ocean touched land. As I grew older though, I started to hate the fact that I was never left alone. I began to feel more like a prisoner than the member of the family I had thought I was. When we got to Kaezar a few months ago, I decided to get a few hours for myself. I had no intention of remaining here, I just wanted to be able to wander alone for a while. Since sneaking off that first night a lot has happened to me. I don't even feel like the same person. I have certainly learned more than I ever expected. In truth, I never expected to even be on land this long. It was just supposed to be a few hours of fun. Then I met Devon. It was as if I had met my other half. We spent all night shopping and drinking, then watched the sun come up over the sea. I think I met half the city that night. It never even occured to me for days that I didn't get back to the ship. They didn't wait. Devon was starting a business as a tinker and offered me a job, which I gladly accepted. Being with Devon made me forget everything else. The rest of the world just ceased to exist when he was around. I actually met a lot of people that night. Baigan, Ariano, Kol, Sariah..., so many stories. So much has happened. Suddenly, as I think of all the things that have happened trying to get it all on paper seems a daunting task. I guess it's something to do in the odd hours where nothing new is happening. I certainly have plenty of time on my hands lately, though I find my hand starting to cramp. Who knows..., maybe this will be good for me. Category:Characters